zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Hua Ling Long
Hua Ling Long is an attractive, rich and handsome guy who managed to capture the hearts of many girls in Ba Le High School and a Ba Le Prince for consecutive two years. He appears to be a charming young man from Greek mythology, obsessed with his appearance and great observer of activities. He is the illegitimate child of the Hua family, having 5 sisters before him. He walks around with his two supporting hands who are called "Tiny" and "Big". Unlike the appearance of looking like a jingle and cynical,his heart is very gentle to the people who he love deeply. Weapon Ling Long's Mirror (玲珑水月锥心刺骨镜) According to the notes of the Northern Song Dynasty's scientist Shen Kuo's, this mirror is made of special materials and exquisite workmanship. It is able to check the hearts of people. It's reflection ability allows Lin Long to know about the action from a distance without actually going closer. By refracting light ways into his opponent's eyes, he attacks when they lose their guard. It is luxurious and decorative but not aggressive. Story KO One Return: Hua Ling Long's arc include his love interest who he was in love with. Initially, Lin Qing QIng was appointed as his photographer in his previous school. On their first encounter, Ling Long fell in love with her. Although Ling Long was happy but Qing QIng was discouraged by her own looks and thought she might not be the one Ling Long wants. Due to her fear, she hid herself from him. Later, with the help of Wang Da Dong , Lin Qingqing met and resolved happy knots. During the end he sacrificed himself for others to open the Dimensional Door and dies in Na Ga Shei's arms. After Lei Ting and Wan Jun restored the timeline, he reappeared in KO One React. KO One React With history being reset, he regained his battle index 8000+ points and is ranked KO6. In the second cour he died his hair black. He is the illegitimate child and is not liked by his six sisters and was trained to know how to respect women and giving care to them, he never revealed his love to any of them. Other than Qing Qing he has no experience in love and hesitates in turning down any girl. KO One Remember: Jin Bao San mentioned Hua Linglong to be a soldier. Relationships Love Life: * Lin Qing Qing:' '' Lin Qing Qing is from Tao Zi Girls Schools who is Princess Peach's photographer. Ling Long meets her through his position as Ba Le Prince since two years. However, due to Da Dong interference, he failed to be elected which lead him miss his chance. Qing Qing was his first love from his previous school. She believed she wasn't fit for someone as beautiful as Ling Long and hid away for three years. With anxious searching, Ling Long found out she suffered from BDD (Body Defect Disorder) and scarred her face. Terrified, he consoled her and transferred himself to Ba Le High so she could easily live in their previous school without seeing Ling Long anymore. He requested doctors to erase her memories making her forget of their time spent together. After recovering from her illness she transferred to Tao Zi Girls and continued her passion of photography. During their last talk, Qing Qing revealed that despite she thinks she is ugly, but she likes her own face, and is hesitant on disturbing her facial features. Her self-esteem improved to which Ling Long is satisfied enough and happy that she has accepted herself. * '''Qiu Qiu: He had been attracted to Qiu Qiu in the time during KO One React. Others Wang Da Dong: He was the person person he met after Time Travel who told him that battle points does not exists any longer. Her became the rival when Da Dong was determined to be the Ba Le Prince to win his third honor in order to find clues for his mission. When Da Dong learned of his love tragedy, he prompted him to face his lover with dignity. Learning from Da Dong, he realized it's was right to be courageous and talk to Qing Qing rather than hiding himself and secretly love her. Due to Da Dong's plan who locked the Prince and Princess into the broadcasting room and had their last talk. Lei Ting He has been working for Lei TIng. He created the Fan Group "Lei Ting Wan Jun" and invited most of Ultimate Class students to join it. She helped her manage the Ba Le Prince event to give a chance for him to meet Qing QIng. What's his name: Ling Long is Na Ga Shei's only friend. He was comforted by him during his heartbreak with Qing Qing. He was accidentally kissed by Na Ga Shei who was in pursuit of Li Yan Yan. They have been brothers and shared their opinions. Aliases * Hua Shaoye "''Master Hua" by Tiny and Big * ''Hua Tongxue "Classmate Hua" by Teacher, Lin Qing QIng. Quotations KO One React: * "There is really no logic in love" * (To Wang Da Dong) "Even though I want to kill you right now, but I don't ambush people from the back" * ''(To Na Ga Shei about Li Yan Yan) ''"If you like some, take the initiative. Don't secretly protect her." Category:KO One Return characters